Second the Best
by wubbzy
Summary: Their first kiss was exactly as she expected it. Their second one, well, that's a different story. NaruSaku Fluff.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto.

_AN: _This isn't meant to be anything but to get me back into writing and cheer me up after the recent Naruto chapter. It won't bring me down! I'm pretty sure this is AU, but who knows, lol. Enjoy! Update: Omg, so embarrassed, totally put this in the wrong section. -_-

.

_A NaruSaku One-shot_  
**Author: **_wubbzy_  
_Count: _844

.

**Second the Best**

.

.

_first the worst, second the best_

.

Their first kiss was exactly as she expected it. But their second one, well, that's a different story.

Naruto wasn't a complete and total mess, but he certainly wasn't his usual self, Sakura noticed. They were at Ichiraku's, and Sakura continued to eye the boy who was too deep in thought to engulf his entire bowl of ramen. It was very unlike Naruto to let his big bowl of ramen sit there and cool down.

Sakura presumed something was off with him. He had been acting strange all day, now that she thought about it.

"Are you alright Naruto?" she asked, eyeing the boy who merely nodded.

"Yup." She gazed at his strained smile. Sakura looked suspicious, raising an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Okay, seriously Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked, tapping her nails on the counter. Naruto sighed.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you." Naruto stared back at Sakura, who was listening tentatively. "I'm kind of nervous about something."

"Really? About what?"

"Errrr, well I kind of have to tell you later, alright? It's really important, and I can't mess it up, and it's not something I can tell you yet."

"Does it have to do with a mission?"

"Nope." This made Sakura curious.

"So when can you tell me?" she questioned.

"Soon," he simply said, and Sakura felt frustrated. Naruto usually wasn't the type to leave her hanging like this. He also wasn't the type to give so little detail on something, with little response at all. And this would continue to plague Sakura's mind all night whilst they continued to eat at Ichiraku's. After so much time passed by in Sakura's eyes, she had finally had enough.

"Okay, seriously Naruto, you have to tell me what's up." Naruto sighed.

"Alright, fine, if you really want to know…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I do, you've been acting weird all night, and it's worrying me. So what are you so nervous about?" she asked, not feeling so patient anymore. She was patient all this time, and frankly, for her, enough was enough. Naruto sighed, pink painted over his cheeks. This was it. _Take a big breath in, take a big breath out. _

Naruto gulped._ Breath in, breath out._

Deciding it was better if he didn't think about what he was about to do, he cleared his mind while simply closing his eyes and leaning in a little too quickly.

Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment, a big smile rising as she stared off to where Naruto was at. She had felt a brush of lips on her cheek, when somehow, he leaned in to the point where he fell out of his chair.

"Ouch… that didn't go as planned," Naruto muttered.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle some more, shaking her head at the boy's ridiculous nature.

"What an idiot." She smiled, going on her knees and staring into his eyes while laughing. Naruto deadpanned, rolling to his back to stare at the girl above him.

"It wasn't_ that_ funny," he said, but he ended up grinning like a child, unable to control himself.

"Well, it was something." She continued to giggle, her head moving closer to his. "I can't believe you somehow managed to do that. Was this why you were so nervous?"

"Yup, well at least I kissed your cheek, and you don't seem mad or anything." She rolled her eyes, finding the blond unbelievable. Obviously, she wouldn't be upset by such a thing, especially after she had admitted her feelings earlier this week.

"You know, if you weren't so nervous, you'd have probably been able to avoid all this," she remarked, kneeling down while playfully staring into his blue eyes.

"That just means I have to do better the next time." A smirk that made its way across his face.

"Next time?" she questioned. Before she could question his statement any longer, he brought his hand up to her.

She hadn't realized till then how close she was to his face. He had reached for the back of her neck, bringing her head down to meet his lips in an upside down kiss. Her eyes widened, not expecting such a kiss. She soon closed her eyes, however, simply enjoying the moment. This kiss was different, longer and sensual than the last. She smiled after a few seconds, retracting her face, and once again staring down at the blond.

She didn't expect the butterfly's in her stomach to be fluttering _this_ much, and she wouldn't even try to keep the blush off her face. Naruto merely gave a sheepish grin from below, his whiskered cheeks the same shade of red as her own. She'd never seen him happier, and that, more than anything, sent waves of pleasure through her body as she continued to watch him with a content smile.

"How was that one?" he asked.

"Better, definitely better than the first."

Soon, they had both came to realize that after that first kiss, there was no possible way the second could _ever_ be worst.

Granted, Sakura enjoyed the two either way...

Both were unforgettable.

.

_AN: _Well, certainly not my best, but I hope everyone liked this either way and brought some nice NaruSaku fluff! I'll definitely edit this later, but in the meantime, I just needed to put something out there, and maybe that way I can finally update some other things. XD Comments are very much appreciated, thank you! :D


End file.
